Ambition
by Precognition74
Summary: i think... i hope that i've solved the problem. the reason why it seems shorter is bacause i joined a few chapters together. the Formation of Schwarz. this fic has been abandoned.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: WeiB Kreuz does not belong to me. be thankful for that, otherwise god knows how I'll change the storyline. Hahahaha!!!   
  
Chapter 1: reminiscences  
  
The poor boy was shivering in the cold wintery air as he was jostled roughly my passer-bys. He had escaped from that cold cruel place, but this didn't seem like a better option anymore.   
  
Dumped to the orphanage not of this choice, but of circumstances. If that man had just left him alone, simply ignored him, Nagi would be happy. Let him stay at what he used to call a 'peaceful' asylum. Nagi knew that the eyes of his caretaker were not that of a kind person. He knew it all too well. After years in the streets, he was hardly could be seen as an innocent child.   
  
'Just leave me alone' he thought. This world is evil, to the core. He once embraced his presence in this planet with a joy, but he could not do that now, to force himself to think of what is untrue. Nagi huddled deeper into his corner of a damp alley way.  
  
Why did his parents abandon him? Was it because of his unfathomable powers? That must be it! If he could just get rid of this power his parents would want him back. The child stood up abruptly ignoring various sounds of contempt from the surrounding people. They viewed him as nothing more than a rodent. A stinking rat from sewers.   
  
'I will rise in power. Then I will be free. People will look up to me.'  
  
That thought did not go unnoticed by a certain German redhead. 'Such ambitious thoughts for a child'. He murmured. Gliding gracefully, unnoticed by the child he had been observing, he proceeded home to his leader. 'The little one might come in useful in the future, let's see what brad thinks of him.' Thought the telepath.  
  
'the boy reminds me of myself when I was younger, before I entered Rosenkreuz. I looked a pitiful sight, or that's what most people thought. But now I am stronger. I will turn their contempt against myself, and I will have supporters behind me. if we are to have rights in society, we must stand against the world who for so long viewed us with distaste and more commonly, fear. 


	2. consulting the oracle

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz and it's characters do not belong to me, they are copyright © of Takehito Koyasu, Shinshokan, Project Weiß and any other materials.  
  
Chapter 2: consulting the oracle.  
  
The 17-year-old Telepath entered the 4-room apartment in flurry of exaggerated movement as if trying to attract as much attention from the inmates as possible. Crawford raised an eyebrow, but show no more response as to acknowledge Schuldig's presence, he had a report to complete.  
  
"Yo! Crawfish, how ya doing? Guess what? I…" Crawford interrupted Schuldig before the redhead had a chance to continue.  
  
" …Found a telekinetic. Know what Schuldig? I even know the little guy's name and what we have to do you get him." The sarcasm dripping from the American's voice was impossible to ignore. Schuldig snorted, 'Oh of course our dear Crawfish has 'seen' it already, I should've expected it!' the mental voice was laced with a sappy tone which sounded too nice for the words.  
  
Schuldig sighed and entered his room, almost immediately, metal music could be heard from the teenager's room. Brad pushed his glasses up, a smirk most fitting on Schuldig's face appeared on the Oracle's face. He had 'seen' this coming for a long time. This boy is an important key to unlock the destruction of Esset.  
  
Of course nobody, least of Schuldig should know about the future, or things will not work out as planed. As the future is not to be handled by untrained minds, do not ever consult the oracle, for the truth is not to be told. 


	3. Cage

++++++++++Ambition++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: sorry, not mine.  
  
~~~Chapter 3: Cage~~~  
  
'Damn Crawford with that stick up his ass, always 'seeing' things.', then suddenly a mental image of brad seeing him naked conjured itself in his mind. Schuldig blushed as he fought to erase that image from his mind….  
  
Continuing the vision was another string of curses. ' It's not that I need any reminding from crawfish that he's a precog… argh, need something to get my mind off that …that… damn crawfish with a stick up his ass. I'm going out'  
  
"Brad, I'm going out, yes, again, well, I don't really see the point in telling you, you already know anyway. Probably 'saw' it before I even made up my mind to get out. But just to tell ya anyway." Schuldig mumbled as he passed Crawford while walking through the living room. The Precognitive was watching the news. Now hat he needed to.   
  
Shrugging on his leather trenchcoat, Schuldig left the house towards one of his favourite haunts, Citrus Express (no, it not what you think, just a normal disco, and no, this ficcy is not, and will not be a lemon. And neither does this place contain what you think it'll contain. So forget it). Citrus Express is a particularly noisy disco that would sometimes sell some illegal stuff, stuff such was drugs and weapons.   
  
The telepaths visited this place mostly for it's music, but also for morphine. He certainly could not bring it back home especially if brad's there. The stiff leader of a soon-to-become-assassin-group-called-Schwarz would probably beat Schuldig black and blue all over.   
  
He needed to forget himself. Not just lose himself in a myriad of minds, not just detachment from his body, not just escape from this world. But more so, the erasure of the person 'schuldig' from the surface of this earth if only for a few minutes. Morphine couldn't do that. But surely, the German redhead knew, that what he would wish to happen could never happen. Even if he were to die, there would still be an imprint of his presence in this world. If he cannot remove his presence, then he might as well blow it big. Make himself remembered, make himself known. Ne someone great, rule the world, be immortal… but…. It was such a big 'but'.   
  
His life did not belong to him anymore.   
  
Neither does brad's belong to brad's anymore.  
  
Neither will the telekinetics's life be his own anymore.   
  
Esset does that to a person. That what Esset did too him, brad, and countless other beings. It scared Schuldig to think that Brad, the infallible precognitive belonged to the same organization that enslave him and many other psychics in the world.  
  
But according to Brad Crawford, they would be free. To be precise, Schwarz would be free. Ah… Freedom, how the word appealed to Schuldig. His life would be his to control, his to own, his to * live* .   
  
However, he needed to survive to enjoy his freedom. And to survive, he would need the elixir in which he would be able to lose himself. The magic injection which would make him lose his mind in the crowd around him. The crowd was important. That's why it would be different doing it in the safety of his room. There wasn't a crowd. No minds to lose him self in!   
  
Schuldig ordered a shot of vodka, murmuring a request for morphine at the same time. The bar tender winked at the telepath before getting him the drink and what the redhead asked for. Mastermind almost shook his head; the man actually thought that he was going to get paid. Outrageous! 'Well, the man would get a shock when he counted his earnings for the day.' Thought Schuldig as he downed the vodka, afterall, he is the guilty one. 


	4. Solving one's own problem before helping

Disclaimers: not mine.  
  
Author's note: now I'm getting upset. There were only one review since I posted the previous chappy. *pouts* but I realised something. Thanks to apocaliptioblivation-san. Sorry guys. Shame on me. I'm not updating very often or regularly. Sorry people. I'll do my best. It is after all the hols. And um… my computer's down, and it is a little tedious to do transfer of files. Demo. I'll do my best.  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: gomen, Nagi ain't appearing yet. And thanks for he luck, I need it.  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 4: Solving One's Own Problems Before Helping Another  
  
=====  
  
Reaching out for the syringe, Schuldig felt a tap on his shoulder. Frowning slightly, the German telepath reached out with his mind to feel for who was it. The slight aura of command and tight shields told him that it would be Brad.  
  
"Schuldig. Home now." it was not a request. It was an order. Schuldig scowled, but slipped the drug into his pockets before following the stoic bespectacled man out of Citrus Express.   
  
  
  
The journey home in Crawford's car was eerily silent. No one said a word. But when they reached home. He tension was as tight as a taut wire.   
  
"what were you doing?" Crawford asked. It not like he needed to know. He already did. But verbal response was certainly more reassuring than a vision. Schuldig snorted, but kept quiet. Inside, he was nearly quaking in his own boots. An angry Brad was definitely not a nice sight. 'not a nice sight' would even be an understatement. Brad would be able to petrify Schuldig with his wrath.   
  
"what were you doing?" Brad asked again. His voice was deceptively calm. Quiet to the point of being scary.   
  
"what did you think I was doing?" Schuldig answered with a question. It sounded more like a retort. He oracle's eyes narrowed. Then, all semblance of calm disappeared.   
  
"poisoning your system with a drug. A damn drug!!! I thought you ought to be smarter than that! Do you have any freakin' idea what you were flooding your body with?" Brad almost shouted. "vermin!" he answered is own question. The last word sounded almost like a wail.   
  
Internally, the German cringed. Not so much for himself rather than the sight of seeing brad out of control. The seemingly unflappable man was angry. More than angry, Crawford was furious. and then, there was that sound, was there rooom for disapointment? anguish? concern? this words did not fit into te category of characterizing the leader of Schwarz.  
  
Brad was bleeding inside. It hurt him. Damn, he would never admit it to anyone. But yes, the German was like an insolent younger brother. They would come out physically alright at the end of it all, but internally, how many scars? How many indelible residues of hurts. The cold turkey treatment, was more than enough to tear a telepath's mind apart.   
  
" I understand." Schuldig uttered. He then strode to in-front-of the oracle. A shaking hand reached into his pocket and gave the syringe to Crawford. He then locked himself in his room. Crawford was astounded. Schuldig, was not like his usual self. He seemed more… mature, if he could say it. Shaking out of his shock, he resumed his normal, exterior, shields firmly in place, understandably ashamed that he had let something get to him, and most of all, that he had bared his soul to the world, rendeing vulnerable that someone knew something of the real him.  
  
Schuldig would be fine in the next week. Then they can finally make arrangements for the third member of Schwarz. Then a loud shout resounded through the building, a migraine everybody within a mile radius had. Certainly, a telepath in pain is not a pleasant sight.  
  
A/N: okay, people, get moi some reviews, Nagi will join in in the next chapter. See ýa 


	5. Operation Japanese Bobtail

Disclaimer: ain't mine, sorry to say. (hmmn… prob not)  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 4: Operation Stray Japanese Bobtail (part1)  
  
=====  
  
The one week following the discovery by Schuldig was not a nice one for the little stray kitten named Nagi. Less than nice, it was worse than usual, pathetic. 'pathetic' Nagi thought to himself. The usual flow of customers had been disrupted by the integration of a new 'upright' police officer into the neighbourhood. Mr policeman seemed hell-bent of clearing the streets of whores an their customers.   
  
Little Nagi had barely made enough money to survive. A blow job or two, but hardly anything more. 'hopefully tonight will be better' sighed the little boy.   
  
" No, tonight will not be better… if you're referring to 'customers' I mean." said a red-headed German from right beside him. Small features twitched. Finding someone so close to you was not a good side. One could always be hurt. The red-head's face looked slightly tired, eyes faded, lips rather pale. The tiny body tensed as if expecting an attack.  
  
" We are not going to hurt you. Schuldig is only telling you the truth." another voice said soothingly as an Armani-clad figure stepped out for an expensive looking car. 'so the guy thinks that he can tell the future eh?'   
  
' No, Crawford does not think that he can tell the future. he can tell the future." an extra emphasis was placed on 'can'. Nagi raised a brow. 'so we have a precognitive and a telepath eh? Things are getting VERY interesting.'  
  
" Yep, very. Ah, now you're wondering where's the catch. What are we up to. What do you have to do with all this."   
  
" I might as well speak out loud, you hear my thoughts anyway." the voice sounded strained.   
  
"come with me, we should sit somewhere warm and comfortable as we chat." said the man. It was a voice not to be defied. It was a voice of authority. This man was no doubt the leader of the two. And the idea of somewhere warm, comfortable, somewhere probably with something to eat and drink was too enticing to ignore. Although alarm bells were going off that these two men were more than what they seem, the prospect of getting out of his current plight brightened his mood a whole lot more, dulled his caution.  
  
Crawford invited the street kid to sit in the car. The interior was beautiful. Leather seats, a small table with drinks. Nagi almost felt guilty that he may be soiling the lovely seat as he sat there in his filthy rags.   
  
" What's your name kid?" asked the German in hideously accentuated Japanese.   
  
" Naoe Nagi." the lithe figure supplied.   
  
" Naoe eh? Lookee here kid, we've got a proposal for you. Willing to hear us out?" asked the red-haired guy.  
  
" Hai. Nan desu ka?" came the soft reply. 'it would be okay to just hear them out first ne?'  
  
"Schuldig, stop battering the child with your proposals first. Wait till he's comfortable. The little thing is nervous enough without you scaring him anymore than he already is." came from the bespectacled American.   
  
Snorting, Schuldig quietened down and started looking a their surroundings through a mostly misted window. The sun hardly shone through the thick fog. Nagi stared at his hands as though he had never seen them before. He felt unusually warm, comfortable. Surely thing could no get more comfortable than they already were ne?  
  
Alas, they could! The black car pulled through at an apartment building in the richer part of town. He followed quietly behind he American as the German nudged him forward from behind.   
  
Author's note: I had to cut this chapter into two cause I am not willing to like post one big chunk like that. The next part will be posted in the next few days as soon as I receive 2 reviews. I mean it. Oh yeah, I think I solved the problem of the writer's block, and wouldn't mind   
  
Schuldig would be fine in the next week. Then they can finally make arrangements for the third member of Schwarz. Then a loud shout resounded through the building, a migraine everybody within a mile radius had. Certainly, a telepath in pain is not a pleasant sight.  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 4: Operation Stray Japanese Bobtail part 2  
  
=====  
  
The trio entered through a beautiful pair of oak doors and told a lot to the little boy as to the amount of money hey possess. The carpeted floor was a deep shade of brown, and the house practically screamed Elegance and money. Nagi felt rather guilty for soiling this place with his filthy presence.   
  
Crawford guided the street orphan into a room with a huge black bed, a dressing table, a cupboard, and a door leading to somewhere other than outside.. 'is it another 'job'?'Nagi asked himself.  
  
"Mr Naoe I believe? This shall be your temporary quarters; or permanent, if you agree to the proposal. We shall talk in the morning when you're well rested. Dinner will be in 30 minutes time. Do join us in the dining hall." said Crawford.  
  
"Hai." murmured Nagi. But he was slightly unbelieving. Most people who made him comfortable were only looking to get into is pants. 'relax, little one. We mean you no harm… nor derive sexual pleasures from you. Rest assured.' whispered a voice in Nagi's head. Midnight eyes narrowed. 'Hn, telepath.'  
  
The duo that had invited him into the building exited the room quietly. Nagi entered the adjourning door. Ah, Bathroom. Then he wondered briefly if he could take a bath. He is their guest. Assuring himself, little boy opened the cupboard and noticed a bathroom. shrugging gingerly, Nagi brought it into the bathroom with him. Certainly, a bath as not a luxury to be wasted when the opportunity arises to take one.   
  
The telekinetic then tested the knobs into the bathtub until he figured out how it functioned. He nodded o himself, then stepped into the almost boiling hot water. 'ah… this smell is… blueberry!!!' He almost squealed. Mama used to bathe him with this scent. The smell entered his nostrils and calmed his body bringing back long forgotten memories. They still were a blur. And reassurance sprung forth. At least he had a happy childhood… once. Until they found out… until they found out!   
  
Tears began to well up. It was not the soap. ' I am a monster!' Nagi exclaimed to himself. 'no, No… bakemono ja arimasen! I am not a monster! Yes… I am just gifted, special, unique, they, everybody else is just afraid of me!' his breathing slowed down, calmed down after the sudden onslaught of emotions.   
  
With a jolt of realization, he gasped as he looked around him. Vases were broken, mirrors were shattered. The power. He should have known better than to loose control of himself like that. 'now what?' he asked bitterly. 'too late, clean up first, solve that problem later.' Nagi told himself.  
  
He scrubbed himself clean ,dried up with a huge fluffy towel before throwing on the bathrobe onto himself. The water was drained. Nagi watched, mesmerized. Hen he giggled lightly. 'of course! Of course, all thing will end, the people will die, and return to the void that is the netherworld. Stained people, just like the water.' frowning slightly, 'then again, the water did something for me at least…' Nagi shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 'che, undesirable.'  
  
He then bounced onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.   
  
"Hey kid, dinner time." said a German accented Japanese voice. Then a head popped through the door. Schuldig allowed himself a small smile as he spotted the kid in the bed fast asleep. The smiled turned into a grin. 'Devil in angel's body, a child. Let the little one sleep.'   
  
=====  
  
Chapter 4 Part 3 : Operation Japanese Bobtail ( Dedicated to Misura-chan!!!)  
  
=====  
  
'Yo Brad, Kid's asleep.' Schuldig old Brad. … No response. An eyebrow raised, then fell. After which the telepath was almost overcome by an urge to yell at his leader to give a response. 'Okay, so you've already seen it happening…but… 'Schuldig's ramblings were interrupted with a 'hn.'  
  
The German huffed, visibly frustrated at the lack of response. Foreign feature contorted as he struggled not to scream. 'grrr… he calls that a response! 'he looked strangely like a bird with it's feather fluffed out. (kawaii!!!)   
  
That night, the little 'Angel' slept on undisturbed for the rest of the night. The man who seemed 'brotherly' all of a sudden was dreaming of the future Schwarz… and the unflappable leader, as unflappable as ever, was busy planning the downfall of Esset, and the release of the four gifted into the society which shunned them.   
  
=====  
  
the sun shone through the full-length window into one of the guest rooms in the Schwarz household ( hmmn… interesting, the 'dark household' ) . it formed a hallow around the head on the child Guilty called 'Angel'.  
  
Naoe Nagi woke up, rubbing the residue of sleeping dust from is midnight eyes. 'huh? Sunlight?' Nagi paused in his actions. After a few second, his brain finally caught up in thinking processes… … … 'ah!!! I was supposed to be with Armani-clad-san for dinner last night!' he exclaimed mentally.   
  
Then again, at the other side of Schwarz household, the telepath smirked knowingly. 'Ah, the horror of thinking that you've made Mr-retentive-ass upset.' he sniggered. If everything went according to plan, he little kid there would be another source of troubles for the stuck-up American.   
  
Schuldig yawned and looked around his room. That of cold turkey had left his room… somewhat… messy. ( according to Schuldig's standards) However, were it up to Bradley Crawford to evaluate, 'messy' would be a definite understatement. He frowned. 'it is a little messy… but I think I'll put it off till the little kid is settle. Yep that's right. Now, to find clean clothes…' in fact, the German had already put off cleaning up his room since… the second week to his staying with Crawford? Then again, it has been a little more messy than usual, being at the brunt of his frustration for the previous week.   
  
dragging himself off is soft bed, Schuldig trudged through pile of 'trash' on the floor to his personal bathroom. The scent of lime assaulted drowsy senses. Schuldig, being VERY picky as to the type of shampoo and soap he used ordered his soap to order. He soaked in the water whilst thinking (again) about Schwarz.  
  
Meanwhile, Bradley Crawford was sitting in the study writing plans and proposals. Thw stack which seemed to pile up to forever consisted of legal affairs such as gaining custody of the boy, school stuff such as fees, books and stationary, tuition, courses such as computer, he had seen that the child was going to be very useful when it came to hacking. And then, there is the issue of paperwork to Esset. Reporting to them about the team's status, the progress in finding more of the 'gifted', and how Schwarz is currently doing, as well as the jobs for them to do.   
  
The spectacles was sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose, while he sorted though even more paperwork. It was time like these that he wished hat Schuldig could be responsible for *some * amount for paperwork instead of causing trouble, and getting himself high. Hen he thought again, ah… at least Nagi will be of help.   
  
Now, little Nagi slipped on he robe, and looked into the cupboard. He was surprised to find clothes of his size. Mostly uniform-like, but there were several t-shirts, shorts and jean. 'ah… that man is a precognitive, of course.' Naoe put on a pair of boxers, and slipped on a black t-shirt with the word 'the world's a bitch, and she keeps having puppies' in red, and a pair of artfully faded jeans. He looked into a drawer, socks! , and in the other? A few boxes of shoe lay. Apparently new. Nagi felt a little guilty, but he assured himself again. ' I am their guest, I should be made comfortable ne?'  
  
Nodding in affirmative, Nagi pull on white socks and a pair of blue sports shoes. Although he'd never had the comfort of matching his clothes, he did know that black or white dress shoes DID NOT go well with t-shirt and jeans. Besides, looking formal will not make him blend in with the 'street rat' label, and he wasn't sure that he would accept their 'proposal'.  
  
Fully dressed, Nagi decided to give the mansion a tour. He knocked on the door right opposite his room and peered in. tilting his head curiously as he pondered, that was… a padded cell. The kind people put lunatics in. people like the red-head, but do not have the innate ability to shield them from themselves. He boy frowned, did the telepath ever get crazy so that he'll need a straight jacket and a padded cell? He decided not to comment, verbally… nor mentally. Can never tell when your thoughts are being read.   
  
He walked to he next room. There was a sign on the door saying… 'Schu-chan's room' Nagi blinked, looked at the sign… and blinked again. There was a chibi image of he German sitting on the 's'. cherub lips twitched, 'how childish!' nevertheless, he knocked on the door politely before letting himself in.   
  
Now, he was totally aghast. 'How can anyone live in a… a…' Nagi fumbled for a word to describe the room. 'rubbish dump? Landfill?' he weighed the options, then settled for 'landfill'. the sheets were distinctly black, walls painted black with grey and white streaks. Clothes made of leather, lace and god knows what else littered the floor in an unidentified heap. The desk had a silver hi-fi player on it, and was piled with CDs, 'Metallica' decorated the cover of most of them.   
  
There was an adjourning door, leading to what Nagi would have thought to be the bathroom. The sound of water told him that it would not be a good idea to try to open the door. Nagi closed the door quietly behind him as he continued to explore the rest of the house. There were 2 more doors, the living room, which he had already accessed when he walked past it on his day there, and place which should be termed a kitchen, even though there was no visible signs of food in it.  
  
The room closer to Schudig's room was another bedroom. Designed VERY similar to his, he would expect the same man to have decorated his room. The kings sized bed occupied most of the room, an oak wardrobe lay unobtrusively at a corner, and again, another door. 'all the bedrooms seem to have doors, definitely not usual for a house, and why do they need to many rooms? Land is very expensive in Japan. Nevertheless, he went on the look into the last room, Bradley Crawford.   
  
The American was seated comfortably on a leather chair, behind a table, with papers everywhere. A computer occupied some part of the table, but the polished wood was hardly visible underneath eh papers. On the other side of the room, think, THICK file with more papers were placed the 2 shelves. The last 2 pieces of furniture in the room consisted of 3 simply cushion lined chairs opposite brad across the table.   
  
" you are expected, Mr Naoe. But I would think that you are hungry, I think it would be bested that we have breakfast before talking?" Crawford asked Nagi. He needn't have asked to know the answer, but, waiting for the answer would be the more… somewhat polite and 'nicer' way to go about doing it.   
  
"ah." was Nagi's short reply. Then the door opened, and the German stepped in, clad in a leather knee-length jacket over a silken looking green shirt that brought out his eyes, leather pants and white socks. Brad merely nodded. Schuldig moved in a gesture that indicated that he wanted Nagi to follow him.   
  
They had coffee and toast which had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Then settled back into the room Crawford originally found them in to 'discuss'.   
  
=====  
  
Ende of chapter 4  
  
===== 


	6. The proposal

Dislclaimer: not mine.  
  
a/n: was that a cliff hanger? I tried. *sighs*. Anyway, you may find that Nagi-kun's childhood is similar to Hisoka-kun's. (yami no Matsuei) this chapter will somewhat be concentrated on his past. This chapter's style is kindda of like artful, beautiful. Trying different. Being inconsistent, may make people hate my fics, but we write to please ourselves ne? sorry, shor chapt. Tis is sora like a filler chapter, no real point to it.   
  
Misura: Personally, I prefer 'Bradley', it sounds so much cuter! And about the dedication, suggestions, even if u think ya didn't mean to make one, are VERY useful when ya have a writers' block *grins* you should know how that feels ne?   
  
Bulma Greenleaf: thanks for the reviews, self-esteem was pretty low, and inspiration was lacking.  
  
========  
  
Chapter 5: The Proposal  
  
========  
  
Dark Ebony Eyes Searched for any unvoiced thoughts as to the question posed.   
  
"Do you agree?" Nagi's first thought as 'to what?' then the second was 'oh yeah, to hear them out ne?'  
  
"Hai… I would be honoured." years as a street orphan had yet to wash away the knowledge of polite and graceful speech from his mind. Truly, his parents, of noble blood, had taught him well. Although their later actions had caused young Naoe to abhor the relationship he shared with his biological parents, it did not make him forgo the gracious manner in which he held himself. Besides, being with this man, who had an air formality seemed to bring back the tone of voice from years ago.  
  
The American nodded to Schuldig. Features most often set in a smirk looked almost… solemn more than anything. If one would think that this expression in of itself is strange, they would be even more surprised at the later words.   
  
" My name is Schuldig, and that is Brad Crawford ;" indicating the oracle which had led the telepath to the young lad. Naoe, thought.  
  
"Naoe Nagi, pleased to meet you." there was a hint of hesitation at the beginning of he formal introduction. It was needless, but merely ceremonial, to signal the starting of an unasked ritual, performed almost subconsciously, for appearances sake, nothing more, nothing less. It was what came after all these that makes the difference.   
  
  
  
A proposal, an idea, foreseen, but still, not sure of the result, for the future is not preordained. It would take the truly gifted to decipher he many possibilities, for even a difference of a nanosecond could change the future. One reason why precognitive were rare.   
  
" we want you to join Schwarz. We are a group of gifted people working for Esset. Our job encases assassinations and protecting whoever engages in our services." said Schuldig.  
  
" and what do I get?" midnight eyes narrowed. It seemed like he was going to do killing. It just would NOT do to kill someone, end a life, if here were nothing good to be gained. Not so much as for himself, than the for the good of humanity. He used to be a Christian. Used to.   
  
"save the world, prevent hell from breaking loose. A nice home, an education, being fed, training to control your gift. All in all, a better life to be led than what you are living now." a slight shrug of the shoulders showed that the German was not very enthusiastic about the 'save the world' part.   
  
Nagi pondered. The idea 'save the world, prevent hell from breaking loose' seemed ludicrous. In fact, it was practically impossible. Yet, what did he have to lose? His innocence? That was long gone when he had killed his parents. A part of his soul? No, he was already condemned so what did he have to lose? Nothing. Nothing really, nothing really important.   
  
"time?" he asked. Nagi waned to be given time to think. A better life, no doubt, but at what cost? He had to think.   
  
" a week." said Brad. Schuldig looked incredulous. He stared at the oracle uncertainly. Do they have that much time to spare.   
  
"a week." echoed Nagi. He nodded thoughtfully. That would be sufficient time.   
  
A/N: a another very short chapter. Sorry guys. And I'll be going on holiday, so no updates for a while. Here's a poem to ponder about while I'm gone *grins* a side-fic, for a fan-fic. Ok, I didn't have this fic in mind while writing it, but just posting it here to showcase. Tel ya whose POV is it from ja, mata mite ne?   
  
==========  
  
High Cost of Living  
  
Life, an insufferable thing,  
  
Plaguing me day in and out,  
  
If it would just leave me alone,  
  
I would joyously shout.  
  
For all the pain that life brings,  
  
Despite the high cost of living,   
  
why would life be popular?  
  
To even mindless beings?  
  
Troubles and pain, when will it end?  
  
Send me for judgement,  
  
I would happily be hanged,  
  
For a one-way trip of which angels send.  
  
Will one day bring only joy,  
  
I cannot even perceive,  
  
That part and parcel,  
  
Would let go and let live.  
  
I may be cynic, I may a pessimist,  
  
But at least I do not end up dead,  
  
I've though about it,   
  
No doubt of that,  
  
But who knows if there is life after death?  
  
If there is, I'm better off here,  
  
Of which I know the dangers of.  
  
Instead of diving into the unknown,  
  
Where I'll reap the seeds I sow.  
  
Will there be darkness?  
  
Will there is light?  
  
If there is either,  
  
I would certainly delight.  
  
There world is no clean-cut,  
  
No difference between good or bad,  
  
I would rejoice,  
  
If I knew the difference between this and that.  
  
It would probably be the diversity  
  
Why the world is like this,  
  
I want no fame or fortune,  
  
Just aspirin and water to down it.  
  
I'm having a headache, a migraine,  
  
That nobody can cure,   
  
thinking of life  
  
And it's secrets secured. 


	7. POV

Disclaimer: I'm sure everybody would've figure out by now even if they didn't know it in the beginning, not mine.   
  
==========  
  
Chapter 6: ( Interlude 1 : Brad's POV) ----- Dedicated to Misura-chan  
  
==========  
  
A week. It is a little longer than I would have liked, certainly, we don't have enough time to spare. In fact, we have too little time. Yet I must give him this amount of time, for the future to go along that path. Yes, I see it now, my desired future will be the most smooth-flowing If I am to follow this path, if I am to take any other… for example, giving Nagi a week will, eventually lead to the premature finding of the Forth Key, and will in turn lead to the mental distress of Second Key and Third Key. And with all these same actions, will have different repercussions, depending of the timing and choices made then.  
  
Indeed, tinkering will the future is a delicate issue. I am definite that if Operation Japanese Bobtail goes according to plan, and Schuldig, the troublesome Second Key, DOES follow my instruction. Then, we can be free. This is NOT the only route to take, nor is it the easiest route to take, this, is the road, which at the end of everything, the end of Esset, the freedom of Schwarz, Every single member will come out best.  
  
Best not as in physical health only, but also mental and financial health also. Yes, money IS important to survival. There may be several setbacks, many setbacks that if we are not careful, can place the sanity of all of us in danger. All of us. Including me. Ah, a shiver runs down my spine.   
  
I want everything to go according t plan, but one can never tell if something or someone messes plans up.  
  
======  
  
Dedicated to Bulma Greenleaf and Misura-chan. "I hope you're reading this."  
  
=======  
  
Schuldig's POV  
  
That kid was weird. At least from what I can ell without peeking into his mind. I still won't understand why brad won't allow me to read his thoughts, that way I'll be ale to gauge his thoughts, and therefore know how to act around him.  
  
Nagi is it? You do not have shields, I can barge in anytime I want to. But brad says " trust is important in a team. He must trust us."  
  
Seriously, even without meaning to, your uncertainty and doubts form a cloud around you. I can answered all I can, shoved everything into your mind, delivered nice and neat with a yellow-polka-dot ribbon.  
  
Brad, Bradley Crawford, Crawford, Oracle, all one and the same. Besides, who gives us these stupid codenames? Hn. Esset. And we're beneath them. All of us, majority of the psychics in the world. A organisation, a cage, a boundary, a barrier. One that we cannot cross, one that we cannot escape from.  
  
Now we're pulling Nagi-chen into the mess that we're in. are we really helping him? I don't know. I think Brad does. But it is confidential. Sealed. Kept inside his stinkingly tight, airless, shielded head, AND WON'T REVEAL ANYTHING!!! Indeed, I hardly know a thing about that man. Like where he be from, ( though I'm quite sure he from America)   
  
Anyhow, this week is going to be a long week. And I want my freedom. I want Nagi to join Schwarz, and I want to drugs back, if all else fails. Damn Crawford. I'm not going back o being Esset's lackey after I have had this little taste of hope and hint of breaking free. Nagi will join.   
  
==========  
  
Nagi's POV  
  
=========  
  
A week. I retire to my room. A week. Spent doing what? Doing nothing but thinking? I don't want to do that. The telepath's weird. Very. I just dislike him. Armani-clad-san is equally weird. Uh huh. Well… I shall take a bath, think later. 


End file.
